Linear compressors of a type for use in a vapour compression refrigeration system are the subject of many documents in the prior art. One such document is our co-pending PCT patent application PCT/NZ2004/000108. That specification describes a variety of developments relating to compressors, many of which have particular application to linear compressors. The present invention relates to further improvements to compressor embodiments such as are described in that patent application, which provides a general description of an example compressor to which the present invention may be applied. However the present invention may also be applied beyond the scope of the particular embodiments of linear compressor disclosed in that application. Persons skilled in the art will appreciate the general application of the ideas herein to other embodiments of linear compressors such as are found in the prior art.
The present invention relates generally to suspension springs for suspending the compressor assembly within the hermetic shell.